


Under the Moonlight, this Serious Moonlight

by The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lol this is sappy I'm sorry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction/pseuds/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction
Summary: Just you, David, the moon, and the beach before he has to leave for a tour.
Relationships: David Bowie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Under the Moonlight, this Serious Moonlight

The ocean rustled softly underneath the shimmering full moon, pulling and pushing tiny waves to and from the shore. The sand beneath your feet felt so warm and soft it was like walking on velvet. David wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer against him as the two of you walked along the beach, the small boombox he carried was playing a tape he put together - the Talking Heads' This Must Be The Place was on at the moment. He felt embarrassed and insisted it was a cheesy the moment you saw him grab it from the car, his cheeks had even flushed deep red, but you begged to differ, he was the just sweetest.  
"I still don't think it's corny." You admitted as you rested your head on his shoulder, a smile stretched across your face from ear to ear.  
"Oh, shut up, you..." He chuckled lightly as he was setting the boombox and blanket down, getting ready for a swim, "or I'll bury you in the sand and leave only your head sticking out so you can watch me eat all the snacks on you."  
You gasped playfully, dramatically, "you wouldn't dare, David."  
He flashed a cheeky, lighthearted smirk that said "would I?" before he took your hand in his.  
The water was cool against the heat of the summer night, lapping gently against his and your feet as the two of you stepped further into the crystal clear ocean until you were both at his waist level.  
You pulled him close to you, wrapping your arms around his strong back and resting your chin on his chest.  
He looked down at you with a gentle smile, a soft breeze blowing lightly through his bleach-blond locks. He had the moonlight in his eyes, and they sparkled like the stars. He was wonderful.  
"I wish you didn't have to go, I want to stay in this moment with you forever. I just want to stay with you, David."  
A sorrowful frown formed at the corners of his lips, "I know..." He slowly met his silky lips to yours, holding you in a tender kiss for what felt like your own private century.  
"But, maybe you could come with me?" His eyes lit up.  
You furrowed your brow in slight confusion, his hand came to cup your face to lock eyes with you.  
"Come with me, [Y/N], please?" His moonlit eyes were full of hope and excitement, tinted faintly with the fear of your rejection.  
"We could see the world together, we could do that together, [Y/N]. I know you don't like flying, but maybe we could work something out?" His voice was silvery and soft as he spoke. He took your hands in his larger, rougher ones as he continued, "I want to show you so many things, my love. We could be together."  
You stood there, speechless for a moment. This man, the love of your life, a boy made of stars and moonlight and everything good in the universe just told you he wanted to see the world with you. Your cheeks flushed bright pink, he'd even managed to awaken the butterflies in your stomach. It was too hard to say no, to be left for months and months without him - if you had to hop on a plane, then so be it.  
"I... I'd love to come with you. I'd love that."  
A reluctant grin stretched across his glowing face, he was at a loss for words due to his excitement. All he could do was hold you in his arms, tight against him as the two of you giggled and bubbled.  
"I can't wait, [Y/N]... Oh, god." He sighed out through a joyous, anticipating breath.  
When the laughter died down, his eyes locked with yours. They were wide, full of adoration and glee. His rosy cheeks lifted up from the genuine smile resting on his lips, which came to rest on yours. He held you there for a moment, just breathing you in, loving you.  
When the kiss ended, his sparkling eyes waltzed over yours, a half-smile tugged at his lips. He started to wander back to shore, taking your hand before he did. When the two of you reached the edge of the water, he laid down in the sand and patted the sand next to him with a quiet "come here."  
The water ran up your legs, up to your hips before retreating and returning.  
He scurried a bit closer to you, his fingers searching for your hand as he noticed the boombox still going in the background.  
"I will follow you will you follow me," he sang along with the tape, "All the days and nights that we know will be, I will stay with you will you stay with me." His voice was soft, safe-sounding and warm. He couldn't help but smile as he sang to you, his cheeks were blushing brightly. He felt he was being corny, but he knew you loved listening to him, and he knew that was your song, the one that was playing when the two of you met. He made you smile, he knew it would and that's all he wanted.  
"Just one single tear in each passing year."  
His eyes flickered over yours as he followed the ending song, and you could see that he meant each lyric.  
You shimmied over so that you were shoulder to shoulder with him, still hand in hand. He pulled you into another long kiss, his big hand rested gently at the base of your jaw as his thumb grazed lovingly over your cheek.  
"I love you, [Y/N]," he gushed, brushing a hand once through his hair, his eyes glittering with overwhelming peace. He was beautiful, and he made you feel beautiful, always.

"I love you too, David."


End file.
